The Suns Night In Shining Armour
by Shotsheard1029
Summary: Will never knew that being a priest entitled anyone to have a bodyguard. Especially one that happened to be a son of Hades.
1. The Priest and the Guard

The sun shone inside the temple of light as Will was being prepared for the sacrifice to make him a priest. As soon as they put on the ceremonial clothing he knew it would be a long day.

He walked off he stage and stood still as the servants took off all of the ceremonial clothing. When they were done struggling to put his shirt back on he noticed that there was a man in black clothing standing in the corner, staring at him with a slight pink flush in his cheeks. He looked away when Will met his gaze.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my dressing room?" Will asked with a slight sound of amusement in his voice. He was curious who this stranger was and why he was there.

" I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and master guard. I am your guard and your servant. I am supposed to follow you everywhere. " He answered still not meeting Wills gaze.

" Who sent you?" Will asked.

" The Lords and Ladies " he said.

" Good. At least your not an assassin like last time."

Suddenly the door was opened and the Lords Jason and Perseus walked in with Piper and Annabeth, the Ladies.

"Priest Solace." They said as they bowed and curtsied.

" Lords and Ladies " He said as he returned with a bow so deeply that his long hair drifted on the tip of his boots for about six seconds.

" We asked your guard, who you seem to have met, to show you to your room. Which happens to be placed in the castle. Your guard is the best of the best, despite a few past problems in the past." Lord Jason said while he crossed his arms.

" Well we better not keep you for to long for you have to sleep or we will not have a priest." Lady Annabeth said.

Fifteen minutes later Will was walking through the streets to the castle, following Nico closely. He already knew where the castle was but his memory was rusty. He was almost dying with curiosity over what Jason had said about him earlier.

"Excuse me, Guard, may I ask what the lord was talking about earlier when he said you had a few things that you did wrong before?" Will asked casually when they got to the gates of the castle.

" No, priest. I am sorry for being so direct about it but no." He said casually hiding his face.

He may have hidden his face but I still saw that crimson flash in his cheeks. Will thought with a small curving of his lips.

Nico walked through the gate and into a courtyard filled to the brim with people wearing brightly colored clothing. He navigated through all the people and when one would try to jump on Will and beg for forgiveness, Nico would pull out a blade made of Stygian iron and set it to their throats. It would scare them out of their wits to see how he moved it so perfectly and with a flick of his wrist, how he could kill them.

It was sort of impressive except Nico's dark attitude was always clouding up the air around of him.

By the time that Will got to his room his feet were burning and he almost passed out except Nico caught him and laid him on his bed


	2. A shot of Whiskey, please?

Nico di Angelo

When Nico pulled the covers up over Wills body he walked over to a small door and opened it. Inside was a cot and a dresser. In and on the dresser were a bunch of photos of Nico and his family before they died or pictures of Nico before he decided to become a guard.

On the bed was a few blankets and a few pillows which Nico curled up into after he had removed his armor and taken his sword off along with his shirt.

Nico woke up just as the sun began to stream in from the small window that lay a few feet above his dresser. He dressed in a dark tank top and put his sword on his belt. He snuck out of his room ( more of a closet ) and into the kitchen before Will woke up. He made an omelet and some bacon for Will and then he pulled on his jacket and walked out the door.

He sat at the bars only available stool and ordered a shot of whiskey. Then another. Then another and then it started getting hazy.

By the time Nico got back to Wills penthouse, he had a slight buzz and Will was just starting to eat his breakfast. Nico walked past Will and walked into his room. It was when he got in the room when he realized he was wearing his tank top that showed his entire tattoo on his arm. It showed a picture of his sister, Bianca, and him hugging and then it showed the metal guardian that had ripped her heart out. Following that it showed him ripping out its entire metal system and then ripping it in half. It then showed him crying over Bianca. People here in this City were the best tattoo artists. What was cool about his tattoo was that it moved and changed between those scenes. All thanks to a tattoo artist who's mother was Hecate.

He pulled on a long sleeve shirt and then he moved around and lay down, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He clicked on his music and laid back as it started to play " I Write Sins Not Tragedies " by Panic! at the Disco.

( I actually recommend listening to it. Beware there are a few cuss words. )

By the time his phone switched over to Three Days Grace " I Hate Everything All About You " ( Another great song to listen to. ) he noticed something wrong about his dresser. The picture of him when he had come home from the first mission as a guard and had played with his other sister Hazel in the sprinkler they had was gone. He instantly knew who had it but he didn't feel like taking it back. In fact he was glad that the person had it


	3. A simple act of hate, I meant love

Will Solace

Will slipped the photo out of his pocket and laid it on the table. It showed Nico and a girl he knew to be the priestess of Riches and Death with him. Nico was racing after her with mud on his hands and she was laughing. He had a giant grin on his face and there was another girl he didn't know but who looked super familiar that was shooting water from a water gun at him. Behind her was a man who looked a lot like Nico except taller and paler who's mouth was pulled up in an awkward tiny smile. Then there was a woman who had flowers everywhere on her. In her hair. On her dress. Her rings were twisted to look like flowers. She was laughing while she looked past her tiny garden next to a white house that seemed to be made of white stone.

He slipped the picture into his pocket as Nico walked into the room and searched the fridge for something. He pulled out a flask and drank from it greedily. As his arm slid up, his sleeve slid down and he saw a tattoo of Nico holding the girl from the picture in his arms. There was something off, then he noticed that in the tattoo Nico was crying and the girl had a huge hole in her chest.

Then the tattoo changed and he saw Nico holding two pieces of a giant robot that had a human heart and blood in its hands. Nico had a look of pure rage and hate on his face. He looked demonic. In fact it seemed to show that he had a crown of black smoke on his head.

He looked absolutely emotional in the tattoo. That would explain his mood here and now.

He saw Will looking and quickly hid it. He scowled and said, "Priest, I will tell you what i did if you quit looking like me like I am eye candy. I am not."

He sat down in a chair and said" I was a guard in the castle, and I was the protector of Percy. The Lord was, the whole reason I had become a guard. He took me in when I was a kid and we became best friends. One day, He came in and he almost passed out. I caught him and set him on his bed. While I was looking at him, I realized I cared about him deeply. I had always cared about him because he was always a friend. Well before I knew it, I had leaned over and then I was shipped out. Nobody knew what happened, except me and Percy. Whenever somebody asked about it, we sort of bounced around it."

He closed his eyes as if ashamed. Will felt something off so he asked, " You just leaned over, I don't see how that made anything bad about ..."

"I kissed him, for heavens sake ! The thing was, he enjoyed it, i mean halfway through he started to return it, he even knew it was me. Then he thought about Annabeth and he pushed me away." He said as he tried to blend in with the shadows.

Will came over slowly and hugged him, before he knew it, Will had slipped his face forward and then their lips met.

Then Satan Said " LET THERE BE CLIFFHANGERS, LET THEM STARVE FOR THE LITERATURE!" and so there was, and they did


	4. Sorry

Hey guys I'm sorry that the next update is going to be so late but I'm going on a youth trip wit my church! See you in a week.


	5. The shortest, but best part

Nico

When their lips met, it was as if the world was melting, taking him into the center. He felt as if he was whole, a different feeling from when he had kissed Percy, when he had, he had felt as though it was just there, now it was gnawing at him and he barely contained it when he let out a moan of surprise. When he did Will slipped his tongue inside Nico's mouth and wrestled with Nico's. When it won he pulled back. Nico sighed, from that feeling of euphoria you get when you kiss the one you are destined to be with. He also did it from love, which was a new feeling to him completely. He closed his eyes and found himself day dreaming, which was instantly stopped when Wills lips crashed into his again and this time he felt a raw urge to tangle his hands in Wills hair, which he did, feeling the blond strands slide over his fingers, and when Will slid his tongue into Nico's mouth, Nico squeezed his hand from surprise, pulling Will closer into the kiss.

When they separated both looked bewildered. Oddly, Nico's pants felt tight and so he looked down, and much to his despair, he saw a bump. He tried to hide it but Will grabbed Nico's hand and interlocked his fingers in Nico's as he leaned in to make their lips meet again.

Turns out I had a little more time than I thought, but now I really am going away for a week.

Love and Kisses,

COLE OUT!


	6. Horny are we?

Will swept in for another kiss. After a few seconds Will drew back and sighed before licking his lips and smiling. The moment that his lips had touched Nico's a charge had gone through him and he had felt braver than he ever had before. He stood up and felt immediately dizzy. His head rushed through the things that had just happened. Nico sat on the couch, his mouth in a silent O. His hands lay on his legs, his leather pants looked pulled, a rather alarmingly large bump sat in the place where his crotch was. Will couldn't help it, but he stared. After a moment Nico closed his mouth and caught Will staring. Nico pulled a blanket overtop of his body and lay there. Will leaned down and kissed Nico on his cheek before going into his room.

Nico

HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP, THIS CANT BE HAPPENING, HOW COULDN'T I SEE THIS WILL IS LIKE ME DID I JUST KISS WILL SOLACE AM I IN LOVE HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP. All these things went through Nico's head as he lay there trying to process what just happened. Nico put a hand on his boner and started massaging it. It felt good and soon he was pulling and flexing. He moaned once and Will came in. Nico his under the blankets, and when he did, Will pulled them off. Much to his dismay, Nico realized he had his hand inside his pants. Will stopped and stared for a second. Then he casually pulled the covers over Nico again and walked away, a hand rubbing his growing bump that lay where his crotch was. He stopped right at the door and turned slowly, locking eyes with Nico. Then he rushed over and slammed his lips onto Nico's


	7. A little dash of Erotica

Will

A few years ago, after his mom died in the Cyborg Invasion, his father had appeared out of the heavens and said, "William Solace, I know how you feel. I am incredibly sorry that this has happened."

His dad, Apollo, then knelt down and pressed a coin into his hand. "If you ever need me, then just flip this coin. No matter what I'm doing I will come to you. I know you have problems with everything, like what happened. Yes I also know about your, umm, your, ugh,your sexual orientation. I should tell you something though. I have seen your future and I have talked to Aphrodite, Goddess of love. You will find love. But only after rejection, and heartbreak,and depression. That love will come in the form of protection and then adoration and then you will never hate again."

"Through this love though, your love will be taken and you must sacrifice it all for, (cough, cough) him. He will be your light in the darkness, even though he will be the brother of the darkness." Then his dad had bent down and kissed his for head. Then disappeared into a flash of light.

As the years went by and Will finally understood his fathers words. His rejection had been when he had proposed to Jake Mason, the son of Hephaestus. His heartbreak was when he found out about Cecil Jones, his love after Jake, and the son of Hermes, sleeping with Butch Knightley, the son of Iris. Then his depression. When Mitchell Logan, the son of Aphrodite, almost stole his virginity and then broke his heart sending him into a two year depression.

Then it came into focus that Nico was pretty much the brother of darkness and his protector.

Nico

Wills hand groped down his chest and went lower and lower until his hand ghosted over Nico's zipper. Will slowly followed Nico's hand into his pants and when his hand fluttered over the waist band of his boxers Nico almost cried out. Will probed deeper and finally found purchase. Will wrapped his fingers over Nico's sick causing his hips to buck forward. Slowly, as they continued kissing, Will took off both of their shirts and was moving his hand up and down Nico's dick.

Suddenly Will pushed his hand inside of his pants and Nico moved his hand to reach Will's. When Will figured out what Nico was doing he slid his hand out and unbuttoned his pants. Nico slid his hand in and finally found Wills cock. He jerked Will off so hard that Will was just about to come.

Nico stopped the kissing by trailing his lips down Wills tanned skin and down his chiseled abs and slowly, down to the thin, pattern of hairs that disappeared into his waistband. Nico grasped Wills boxers in his teeth and pulled them down. When Wills erection finally came loose, Nico almost fainted by the size. It was longer than his and his was a thirteen inch. The thing that turned him on though was how thick it was.

Slowly Nico traced kisses down Wills crotch until reaching the base. He kissed up and finally when he reached the top, licked the slit and then deep-throated him. It made Will come instantly and when he did, it ran inside Nicos throat, causing little spasms of joy and erotica to shoot through him. As the hot seed ran down Nico's throat, he moaned from pleasure. Nico bucked his hips forward and came into Wills hand. Nico pulled back from Will's erection. A small trail of sperm ran down from the corner of Nico's mouth. Will kissed it off and then he went down to Nico's cock and started licking off the seed that ran down the base. When he was done they laid still, all tangled in each others arms.

A few hours later, Nico looked outside and realized that it was nighttime. He shook the sleeping Will slightly.

" Yes,good giraffe, that's it Mr Giraffe, get all the marmalade." Nico laughed a bit at that. He shook a little harder and then Will muttered "What, do you... Oh its you, what time is it?"

Nico pointed outside and when Will saw the darkness he shrugged and pulled his shirt and pants back on. He stood up and walked over to his bedroom. "Goodnight Nico."

"Goodnight Will." Nico said softly.

 **Hey guys I wanted to say, I'm writing another story where Will is a medic and Nico is a patient in WWII. I need some ideas for names. Like Resistance is a curse or something**


	8. Abduction of Love

Will

The first thing Will heard was the very loud, obnoxious banging that rang out through the room. He heard yelling and then the door busted open. Soldiers rushed into Wills room and behind them was the chief of security, Bryce Lawrence.

They busted Nico's door in and a few seconds later, Nico came out with roped binding him and a gag in his mouth.

" What are you doing to him?!"" Will yelled.

" We are arresting this man on one charge. Rape. He defiled a major citizen. We heard a report from an anonymous man that a Mr Nico di Angelo raped a man who was noted to be Mr William Solace. Oh wait that's you. Oh well we still got a report and visual evidence, they had a video of it and I wanted to tell you sir that this will all be over. He will be put down and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

Just as they shoved him through the door Will noticed a tear hanging on Nico's cheek.

 **I need ideas people! Come on this chapter is going to be the last one unless I get ideas for a good next chapter. I'm thinking something gory.**

 **Love and Kisses!**

 **COLE OUT!**

 **PS TO ALL LESBIAN, GAY, BISEXUAL, OR PANSEXUAL PEOPLE.**

 **MESSAGE ME!**


End file.
